1. Field of the Invention
A golf accessory for embossing or monogramming the outer surface of a golf ball for the purpose of identification.
2. Prior Art
It is customary in the manufacturing process used for making golf balls to include a visual indicia on the outer covering of the ball to identify the manufacturer and to provide trademark information. In this process the outer surface of the ball is marked with an ink and covered with a transparent polyurethane coating and/or a "golf ball paint". The outer transparent covering provides protection for the ink marked on the ball during use. While such a marking system used in manufacture may be useful for identifying the manufacturer and style of ball being used by a player, it does not identify the particular player who is using the ball.
Golf ball marking accessories are known in the art. The stamping mechanism is generally in the form of a stamp pad and a stamp. Such accessories have an odd shape, that is, a shape unlike any other accessory used in golf Thus, the storage of the marking device poses a problem. If the device is placed in a pocket with the golf balls, the device, being only occasionally used, may naturally migrate to the bottom of the bag and present a problem for retrieval. On the other hand, if the device is placed in other pockets or in general anywhere within a bag, the stamp can be lost or separated from the ink pad providing a different sort of retrieval problem.
A personalized accessory is needed for which is conveniently stored within a compartment of a golf bag and which enables golfers to recognize their own golf ball and distinguish it from other player's golf balls during play.